The present invention relates to animal identification systems and, in particular, to a system and equipment for reading and writing data stored on identification media wom by monitored animals.
There are several issues associated with the rapid adoption and use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and related technology in the animal husbandry industry. Many individuals believe that electronic readers are cumbersome and expensive technology, which is not readily suited to their normal workday functions.
Others dislike the need for wires and connectors joining multiple devices. Most are unable to envision what benefit accrues to them personally when they identify an animal with an electronic RFID tag.
There are two general ways in which dairymen and ranchers organize their work in animal agriculture.
Batch—Where every animal receives the same treatment and the treatment is so noted for the group.
Individual—Where individual animals are selected for a specific treatment from a group with individual record updates to be recorded for each animal.
My invention targets the way in which an RFID reader is used in performing both batch and individual operations with animals. The integrated memory reader (IMR) uses a programmed and integrated memory chip in a unique and highly functional manner to direct activities and to collect and store information associated with individual RFID tags affixed to each animal in an identified group of animals. Providing memory in the reader and using it in this unique manner empowers the user without the usual burden of requiring a nearby or linked computer in order to direct activities and collect data. Specific activities can now be performed without the expense and need for a sustained link with a computer. In fact the flow of information is toward the memory on the IMR instead of toward a computer, which is the usual direction for information to travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,839 (Curkendall) teaches the use of computers linked to an RFID reader by means of a wireless radio frequency connection at the time of a key animal event. The nature of the event to be signaled to the computer by reading an RFID tag associated with and signaling that event as well as the RFID tag on the animal which allows the computer to associate the action or actions being taken with the correct animal. Any action taken is then stored in the associated database for the animal or animals involved. This is well suited to an unknown group of animals that are presented in a batch for treatment or for measurement while the reader is linked to a computer.
The foregoing schema requires that a number of implements be in close proximity for rapid wireless data transfer and verification of action taken. In the examples cited by the patent, there is at the very least a laptop computer either tethered or wirelessly connected to an RFID reader so that the RFID reader is monitored and the data saved on the storage disk of the computer. For example, this circumstance can occur where an operator is working at chute side with a mobile scanning unit reading tags and interfacing wirelessly with a computer that is being signaled and guided by the reading of predefined RFID tags. Applicant and Curkendall previously used a similar technique to monitor RFID tags fastened to each end of a parlor to tell the computer which stall would be the next one read in order to place cows in specific stalls to record milk production. In the foregoing instances the RFID reader is principally a passive device that is used to collect RFID readings and relay them to a computer for processing thus requiring a link.
In distinction to known systems and devices, the subject invention provides an interactive functional memory. Associated programming enables interaction between the IMR and the operator such that a visual display gives the operator positive feedback for initiating and verifying his actions. Other readers need to be connected either wirelessly or via a cable to a computer while they are in an operating task oriented endeavor in order to enable the operator to do any more than perform a scan and save function that is typically performed by RFID readers.
In particular, the IMR:
A) Displays messages requiring operator action from previously downloaded instructions from a computer which prompt the operator to perform the tasked function with each specific animal.
B) Displays visible tag numbers (e.g. colored and numbered ear tags) that are cross referenced to each RFID number so the operator can verify that the correct animal is being serviced.
C) Displays preloaded services to be performed on each animal from its memory.
D) Accepts and displays operator input signaling task completion and outcome.
E) Multiple operator signals may be used including a separate task key or keys, multiple keying of one or several keys or just assigning RFFD task tags to be scanned by the reader. With additional memory the operator could give the IMR verbal commands or record responses to a task.
F) Any device with a serial, USB or other communications output port could be made into a wireless output and the response sent to the memory on the IMR from the device. This would include scales, digital thermometers, ultrasound units, milk-meters, etc.
F) Can accept keyboard input for an animal from a computer.
Thus the IMR acts as a data collector that can link to a computer database prior to its use in the field and afterward to upload the new data it has acquired. It can also be used in a continuous real-time wireless link with a computer, but it doesn't need to be so linked to be functional for the user.
The IMR with its unique task handling programming thus reverses the usual direction of information flow in field operations. It dramatically extends the functionality such that in many situations the operator no longer needs to carry a PDA, data phone or similar device having a supplementary keyboard and/or processing capabilities as an intermediary for interfacing with a main database. The IMR however is adapted for use with the foregoing types of devices where the expense and inconvenience of carrying and operating a second device is warranted.